


Four Times Sonny Brought Food and the One Time He Didn't

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Professor Rafael Barba, So Married, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: Rafael is a professor at Fordham, his students are curious.





	Four Times Sonny Brought Food and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eutuxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutuxia/gifts).

> This is from a small prompt from Twitter. It's cute I love Baris

When Rafael started teaching at Fordham, Sonny couldn't always make it over there to eat lunch with him. He somehow had to always check on a witness or arrest a scumbag, so he'd inevitably have to text Rafael that he couldn't make it. Sonny eventually begged Liv to let him have a couple hours off to see his husband for lunch. Liv agreed as long as he made sure he didn't slack off, and he never did. 

1❃  
Sonny quietly walks into Rafael's classroom, the students already packing up and Rafael sorting some papers. He makes his way up to the front, smiling and holding Cuban food he made. 

"Hello mi sol." Rafael says quietly, smiling. 

"Hello baby, I made some food for us because I finally got some time off." 

Rafael grasps Sonny's hand and looks at him softly. "We can eat in my office, let me just wrap up here." 

Sonny strokes his hand and nods, smiling widely. "I'll be waiting." He winks, walking away. 

A group of students at the front giggle and whisper something amongst themselves. 

One girl speaks up "Uh, Professor Barba, who was that?" 

"That was Detective Dominick Carisi. We used to be colleagues. This is actually his Alma Mater." 

"That's all?" 

Rafael laughs, "That's for you to find out."

2❃  
The same thing happens again, except this time, the entire class of future lawyers watch the exchange closely. Sonny laces their fingers together and asks Rafael if he wants to get sushi with him. Rafael smirks and nods. 

The entire mass of students raise an eyebrow and Rafael knows what's coming. He readys himself to answer a few questions. 

"Professor Barba, you two are cute." A girl says jokingly. 

"Thank you Vanessa, I think so too." 

The class falls silent at this new development. There's no need to say this, but, the entire class smiles, shipping their teacher with this random man. 

3❃  
Sonny smiles as he walks in, carrying a box of cannoli, making the students quirk an eyebrow and smile. 

"Hello Mr.Sonny." A student says, waving, quite knowingly. 

Sonny waves back, smirking and waltzing to the front of the class. 

"Love, I brought cannoli."

"God bless your soul cariño." 

The students watch in awe, adoring the cute view of their teacher giving the tall detective heart eyes and stroking his hand. 

"Hey Mr.Sonny." a student calls out. 

Sonny looks up inquisitively. "What's up?" 

"How long have you known Professor Barba?"

"About a decade or so by now. I met him back when I worked Brooklyn SVU." 

The class looks at each other with curiosity and smirks. 

"Class dismissed." Rafael smiles and waves them away. 

Sonny chuckles as everyone groans and sighs in disappointment. 

4❃  
Rafael's frown never changed throughout the entire day, his students felt the negative vibes and prayed to every god out there that Sonny would come bouncing in. 

He did. He brought flowers and his sunny disposition. Rafael immediately broke from his funk. Rafael gives him heart eyes and sets his head in his hands. 

"You're a dream Dominick." 

"I'm glad I can be." 

On his way out, a student stops him. "Mr.Sonny, thank you for coming in. Professor Barba was in a bad mood."

"I know, he was stressed and didn't sleep last night." 

"Oh." The student smiles and nods, confirmation. 

The students watch in awe as Sonny pulls Rafael into a hug, pulling him into a side hug. 

'They're so cute together!' was the collective whisper. 

+1  
Sonny busts in the room, holding a toddler in his arms. Who in turn was clinging to Sonny. It's Friday so Sonny came to take Rafael home. 

The students look on in absolute shock. Rafael too looks on in shock. Dominick let's Leo run to his Papi. 

"Papi!" Leo yells, jumping into a hug. 

"Nene, I missed you so much!" Rafael hugs his son close to him. 

The students mutter a quiet "aw" at the sight of Mr.Sonny and Professor Barba standing side by side, both holding the child. 

Before the class could ask anymore questions Rafael clears his throat. 

"Before I dismiss you guys I'd like you to meet my husband Dominick and my son Leo." 

The class waves and Sonny smiles. The students can't believe their eyes. They swoon at the couple in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
